It's a Small World
by cam408962
Summary: The gang slowly drifted apart after Gabriella and Troy had Keigan. They all live in separate corners of the world. London, NYC, New Mexico, and Cali. Everyone hates how they have drifted, will they get back together? SEQUEL TO WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR
1. Memories

**Hey, This is the first chapter of the sequel of When You Wish Upon a Star. As of right now, it is called It's a Small World.**

**_Summary._**

**_During the years after Troy and Gabriella had Keigan and got married, the gang slowly drifted apart. Now they live on seperate corners of the globe. Sharpay lives in London where she is pursuing her theater career, Ryan lives in New York with Kelsi, he preforms on Broadway and she writes Broadway plays. They are just friends. Chad and Taylor are the only two that didn't leave Albuquerque. Chad plays for the Eagles still along with Troy. Zeke moved to California after winning Hell's Kitchen and now runs his own chain of restaurants. Zeke and Sharpay are still together for reasons you will find out._**

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard a crash in the room across the hall and noticed Keigan wasn't with me anymore. I jumped up off the couch and sprinted into the next room. I didn't see her anywhere, but the closet door was open and I heard giggling coming from inside. I walked over and looked inside. 3 year old Keigan Harleigh Bolton was sitting amidst a pile of large books, scrapbooks to be exact.

"Mommy, I make big boom," She giggled holding a belt that she must've tugged on to have knocked everything down.

"Yes you did," I said picking her up. "I heard it in the other room."

"Read book?" She asked.

"Ok," I bent over and picked the book up. I carried Keigan and the book into the living room and sat on the couch. I set Keigan down next to me and layed the book on the coffee table. I opened the book and started looking at pictures. This first book was from wedding number two, one year after Keigan was born.

_"Gabi, you look beautiful, don't worry about anything," Taylor assured me._

_I was worried about baby weight, Troy kept telling me it was all off, but I still thought I was fat, I guess it's normal though._

_In a matter of minutes I was walking down the isle, everything went smoothly so far, no one, ahem, mom, ahem, showed up late, no odd pains in my back. _

_I looked up and saw Troy standing there with a huge beam on his face. I felt all my nervousness disappear at that very moment. I could barely hear the priest until it was time for the 'I do's'_

_Troy squeezed my hand after he said his 'I do's' and I said mine. He kissed me, and next thing I know, we were in our house, on the bed. I had went through the reception robotically until Troy decided he 'needed me' outside. We told everyone goodbye, and we left. Then we were home._

I had told Keigan all the appropriate parts of the wedding since she was too small to remember. She loves looking at pictures. Next I saw one from Sharpay's goodbye party.

_"Shar, you can't leave us, you have a 2 year old for crying out loud," Zeke cried._

_"I don't want too, but Sam signed the contract, it would take more money than we have to break it early. I told her I didn't want to do this as soon as I found out about Elle, but she signed anyway," Sharpay sobbed. She bent over and picked up Elle, her 2 year old daughter. She was blond and had tan skin, she looked way more like Sharpay, but she had Zeke's eyes and beautiful curls in her hair._

_"Mommy, don't be said," Elle said giving her mom a hug. That only made her cry more._

_"Sharpay, I brought you a goodbye gift," I said sadly._

_She grabbed the box and opened it unenthusiastically, that changed when she saw what it was. It was a pink Chanel bag. Probably worth $150,000. It was amazing. I picked it out for her because she loves pink, and because it isn't available anywhere yet. Troy has connections, so he was able to get it months before it came out._

_"Thanks Gabi," Sharpay said looking a small bit happier. She knew how rare it was, but she had changed, purses aren't before family anymore._

_"Zeke, I wish you could come with," She sniffled._

_"I do too, but Chef Ramsay said my first restaurant has to be in California, after a few years I get to choose a place to put another one," He griped._

_"I'm gonna miss you," She said hugging him._

_"What are we going to do with Elle, she's too young to travel by herself, she needs a stable home with only one of us," Zeke asked._

_"I-I think she should stay with you," Sharpay said softly. "I'm not going to be in a specific home for long at a time, it's a traveling performance company. She needs one home that won't move every 2 weeks."_

_"Are you sure," He asked._

_"Yes, just make sure she knows who I am, I don't want her to think I left her and didn't love her," She said looking him in the eyes._

_"I will," He said._

_"Time to go Mrs. Baylor," The limo driver said. Sharpay and Zeke had gotten married the previous year._

_"Wait, we have to get a group picture," Taylor called._

_We all got together and took two pictures, a serious and a funny. _

The funny is what we just looked at. Now Sharpay is due back for good in less than 2 years. Zeke will get another restaurant around then too. He already chose Albuquerque.

Next was a picture of Troy, Evanne, Keigan, and I in New York City at a Broadway play Ryan was acting in and Kelsi has composed the score for.

_"Ryan, you did great," I called hugging him._

_"Thanks," He smiled._

_"Say hi to Uncle Ryan, Keigan," I said waving her hand. She was 2 years old now._

_"She is getting so big," He said spinning her in the air._

_"Wheeee," She squealed._

_"Gabi, I didn't know you guys were coming," Kelsi screamed running over and hugging me._

_"We had to be here for y'all first show," I laughed._

_"Did you like it," She asked._

_"Yes, I am buying the score for my iPod," I told her._

_"Have you heard from Sharpay lately," I asked Ryan._

_"Yea, they're in Italy, she has been so busy, she hates it though, she said she would rather be in cheesy city run plays rather than huge million dollar productions," He said. "She said Zeke and Elle are going up to visit in a few weeks, she gets a short break every 6 months."_

_"She's gonna love that," I said._

_"Yea, she has been shopping non-stop for presents for Elle," He said._

_"She's gonna be the only kid in her day care in Italian clothes," I laughed._

_"Hopefully she doesn't turn into another Sharpay," Kelsi said._

_"Hey, where did Troy and Keigan go," I asked looking around._

_"They are in the store over there," She pointed._

_"Ok, well, I guess I better go find them, it was so great seeing you both," I said hugging both of them._

That was the last time I saw Kelsi and Ryan. I think I'm going to plan a trip during Christmas Break.

"Mommy, when Evie come home," Keigan asked.

"Oh shoot, we need to go get her right now," I said looking at my watch.

"Run mommy, run," She laughed.

I scooped her up and ran to the car to get to Evanne's middle school. She is 10 years old and in 6th grade at one of the junior highs in town that has a 6th grade program, so she is all the way across town.

We got there just as the bell was ringing and Evanne ran to the car smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"No reason," She said waving to someone out the window. I looked and there appeared to be a boy waving back. I think we may have to have 'the talk' soon.

**So, the first chapter is complete. What do you think?**

**TRIVIA**

**What is your least favorite part of HSM3?  
**


	2. Growing Up

**So, I love y'all, you are the best reviewers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into the room Troy was sitting in. He was watching the basketball game. Of course.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey, what's up," He asked with his eyes glued to the TV.

"I think we have a slight problem," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not too bad," He mumbled.

"Evanne likes a boy," I said nonchalantly.

The look on his face was priceless, he turned the TV off and jumped off the couch and was about to storm upstairs when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch.

"It's fine, I'm just asking what you think we should do," I said slowly emphasizing the words.

"I think we should talk to her about how she it too young to date," He said.

"Ok, I have this book from when my mom gave me 'the talk' and I think I'm going to give it to her," I said thinking. "It's called So You're About to Become a Teenager."

"What's it about," He asked.

"It's Hot Topics in a nifty little book," I said.

"Ugh," He shuddered at the memory of Hot Topics. He once started an STD in class.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ok class, everyone come grab a cup and a dropper," The teacher instructed._

_There was a hussle of high schoolers rushing to the front to get a cup filled with water._

_"Now, squirt water into the dropper and release it into someone elses' cup," He said. Everyone did it._

_"Now, go do that with 5 other people," He told the class._

_A few minutes later, everyone was back in their seats and the teacher was walking around squirting some red dye into each cup._

_"If the water turns purple, you have been infected. If little clumps of stuff are floating in your purple water, you started the infection," The teacher said._

_Everyone looked to see who was infected and everyone's eyes fell on Troy Bolton's cup. It was the darkest purple of any, and little floaties were floating around. He was the only one with the floaters. He was taunted about that for years._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well, go give her the book, she will probably ask questions, and I don't want to be there, can you say awkward," He said turning the TV back on.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs and found the book after forcing boxes that hadn't been moved in years to the side and opening the one in the very back. It was where I kept all the books that Evanne would read when she was old enough. I dug through the box and found the red book. I dusted it off and walked to Evanne's room. She was sitting at her computer IMing someone. I walked over and when she noticed me, she immediately closed the browser.

"Hey, who were you talking too," I asked.

"No one," She said.

"Well, let's talk over here, maybe you'll decide you trust me enough to tell me later," I said.

She got up and walked to her bed.

"So, who was that boy you were waving to after school," I asked.

She turned red, "No one."

"The same 'no one' you were IMing," I asked.

"Maybe," She said.

"This is the book my mom gave me when I was about your age, I want you to read it, and come to me or Daddy if you have any questions," I said.

"Ok," She took the book eying warily.

"Mommy, when do I get a cell phone," She asked.

"When you're older," I said.

"But all my friends have one," She protested.

"They're all older," I said.

"That's not fair," She said.

"They all text and want to text me, and I can't text them," She sighed.

"Well, maybe in a month or two, your birthday is coming up," I told her.

"Fine," She said.

"Mommy!," I heard a faint voice call from the other room.

"In here," I called.

"I all squeaky clean," Keigan told me walking in wrapped in a big fuzzy towel.

"Yes you are," I said grabbing her and tickling her.

"Stop!," She giggled.

"What's going on in here," Troy walked in.

"Did you give Keigan a bath," I asked.

"Yep, and she kept almost half of the water IN the tub," He said proudly.

"YAY," I said, she has been getting water all over the place when she takes her baths.

"Well, go take your shower," I told Evanne getting up and giving her a hug before walking out. I had only closed the door when I heard the clicking away of the keyborad again.

I sighed walking downstairs with Keigan to get her some milk before bed.

"Mommy, when Kyle come here," She asked. Kyle was the Danforth's son, he was around Keigan's age.

"He will come over next week, OK," I asked. She nodded happily and grabbed the milk I offered her. We walked upstairs and I tucked her into bed. I got the cup when se finished and walked back down to the kitchen and stuck the cup in the dishwasher. I heard the upstairs shower go on and knew Evanne was getting in.

I walked into the living room and sat next to Troy on the couch.

"She's growing up," I said.

"Yea, a bit too fast for my liking," He said.

"Well, she's a daddy's girl, you're not going to like her growing up," I said.

"Yea," He said still sad.

"Yea, soon you'll cry when you hear Billy Ray Cyrus' song."Ready, Set, Don't Go," I laughed.

"Not funny," He said smirking. I knew what was coming next. I put my hands and my sides, but was too slow. He was tickling me non-stop.

"Stop, we're gonna wake Keigan up," I told him.

"Fine," He said. I guess he decided kissing me would be quieter, because that's what he did. This time I didn't object.

**TRIVIA**

**Which college is each character going to and their major?**


	3. Operation Dance

**AHHH!!!! I am SOOO freakin sorry for totally forgetting this story! Send me angry reviews and such! I also have a new Troyella story, Facebook Flirts. It has been taking all my attention pretty much. That and Christmas...I got a new laptop! It types so easy. I love it. But it took 2hrs to move all my music...pretty boring...and I'm still working on it. It take forever.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV- Evanne POV  
**

I can't believe my parents are acting like that. Can they not understand that I am growing up. I need a cell phone! All my friends have them. Sure I'm only supposed to be in 5th grade, but who cares...I'm in 6th. They barely let me get an AIM. I had to promise not to go into chat rooms and such. And that book she gave me. It's like they think I don't know anything! I have been in Hot Topics for two years already...

I heard a ticking noise and looked for the source. It was my computer. I had a new IM from Sam, my best friends in the whole wide world.

_Hey. Did you see Parker looking at you during lunch?!?!_

_**No. I was talking to him after school though.**_

_I think he's going to ask you to the dance!_

_**Awww. I doubt my parents will let me go...with a boy at least...  
**_

_They don't have to know your going with a boy. Tell them you're going with us. _

_**But that's lying.**_

_Not necessarily. We can go as friends, then meet him up there._

_**That sounds good...but there is still the small issue that he hasn't asked me yet!**_

_Good point :)_

_**Hold on. He just IM'd me :D**_

I switched over to the newly popped up screen.

_Hey Evanne :)_

_**Hi :P**_

_I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet..._

_**No. Not yet.**_

_Do you wanna go with me?_

_**Sure :)**_

_Awesome!! See ya at school tomorrow. We can talk about it. Bye_

He logged off and immediately I switched over Sam's browser.

**_EEEEEEP!!!!!!_**

_What happened? TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

_**Operation: Go to the dance with Parker without my parents knowing is in effect.**_

_HE ASKED YOU???_

_**YESSSS :DDD**_

_EEEEEP!!!_

_I have to go...clean my room or something of the sorts...CUL8R_

I logged off IM and looked around...I guess I should clean my room too. I mean seriously. Sam will have to come over to help get ready for the dance, so my room needs to be clean...er.

I saw a ton of clothes on the floor that I was going to wear, but changed out of at the last minute. I shrugged and put the in the dirty clothes basket. I opened my closet door expecting a landslide, and I got it. Clothes were everywhere! I dragged the basket over and started loading all the clothes in it. Just last month I went through and got rid of everything that didn't fit...not very much was tossed out. I'm very small for my age. I have been the same size since fourth grade...but I am growing a bit taller. It stinks being up a grade...everyone is taller than me and stuff. I am the shortest in 6th grade!

I sat next to my shoe rack and pulled all the shoes off. I paired them up and put them back on the rack in a neat, tidy line. I also organized my small bookshelf. I put all the hardbacks, like Harry Potter and Twilight on the top, and the paperbacks, like Princess Diaries and Chicken Soup, on the bottom.

If you can't tell, I have some OCD tendencies.

I yawned and was about to go to bed when I realized I needed my iPod. I looked around for it, but it wasn't on the surface. I felt around under the bed and finally gave up.

Sighing, I climbed into bed. I moved my feet around and hit something hard. I crawled under the covers and guess what was there, my iPod!

I plugged it into my iHome and started the music. I finally fell asleep to 'Chapstick, Chapped Lips, and Things Like Chemistry' by Relient K.

**TRIVIA**

**What did you get for Christmas?**

**So, I am going to start something new. Recommendations.**

**_Song- Chapstick, Chapped Lips, and Things Like Chemistry by Relient K _**_[I love Relient K]_**_  
_**

**_Book- The Shack by William P. Young _**_[puts a new perspective on God]_**_  
_**

**_Game- Wii Fit for the Wii _**_[it is pretty fun]_**_  
_**

**_Movie- Twilight _**_[it was amazing]_**_  
_**

**_That's all for now!  
_**


	4. Too Young?

**I totally forgot about this story...**

**GOOD NEWS!!! **

**I made a 1590 on the SAT as a freshman!  
**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yea hon?"she replied.

"Um...can I go to the dance with my friends next week?" I lied.

"Which friends?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam, Laura, and Sara," I told her.

"I guess that's OK,"she said thinking it over.

"Thank you mommy!"I squealed giving her a big hug. I ran back to my room and logged onto AIM.

_Sam! She said I could go to the dance!!!_

**YES! So, are you gonna come to my house, then meet up with Parker at the dance???**

_That sounds good! I'll call you tomorrow to get everything set up :)_

**KK, see ya soon!**

I logged off and went to use the bathroom and take a shower before bed. It was getting pretty late.

When I was using bathroom though, I noticed something. And from that book my mom gave me, it was not a good something.

"MOM!"I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears nearly streaming down my face.

I heard running downstairs and frantic breathing nearing.

"Evanne? Where are you?" I heard my dad say worriedly.

"Daddy, I need Mommy," I whimpered.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yea, I just need Mommy," I said.

I heard him walk off and soon I heard lighter steps in my room.

_Knock Knock_

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I whispered.

She opened the door slowly to see me sitting on the toilet.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking closer.

"Mommy, I'm bleeding," I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I knew this would happen, but I did think it would wait a few more years. Then again, I was 11, and my mom was 10," she talked to herself.

"Mom," I called. "I need help."

"I'll be right back," she promised rushing out of the room. I heard cabinets opening in their bathroom and soon she was back with a small container filled with rectanglarly shaped packages. I recognized them as the 'beds' my Barbies slept on when I was smaller.

She walked over and opened one.

"The sticky part sticks to your panties. Get cleaned up and if you feel up to it, come talk to me," she told me. I was thinking about that book. It said most girls are around 13-16. Not 10. I subconsciously took it from my mom and she left, no doubtably to talk to Daddy.

**I know it's short, but I have had HUGE writer's block lately. Next chapter is Troy's reaction to his little girl growing up.**

**TRIVIAAAA**

**What is Troy's moms name???**

**Recomendations!**

**Book---Any book by David Baldacci.**

**Song---Bohemian Rhapsody: Queen.**

** ---Fences: Paramore.**

**Movie---Valkyrie.  
**


	5. IHOP

**Holy crap. I feel really bad that I haven't updated. I just had my 15th birthday and got a car though! My aunt was diagnosed with cancer, my dog had surgery, worked at the local homeless mission, and I bought Twilight!!!**

**Chapter 5**

GPOV

I walked downstairs slowly. I saw Troy sitting on the couch watching football.

"Hey," he muted the TV as I walked over to him.

"Hey," I muttered.

"What did Evanne need?" he asked.

"Um, she is growing up,"I said hoping that would say enough.

"You mean..." he dragged off.

"Yep," I said popping the end syllable.

"But, how, she's only in 6th grade! And she even skipped a grade!," he asked.

"I'm not sure why it's so early," I told him. "The same thing happened to me."

EPOV

I can't believe this happened to me! I'm only supposed to be in 5th grade! This doesn't happen to people this young. And the dance is tomorrow!

Maybe I just won't go. But I really like Parker.

For now, I'm just going to go to sleep.

_the next morning/ the day of the dance_

I woke up and felt all sticky. I climbed out of bed and looked at the covers. I felt nauseous at the sight. Blood was EVERYWHERE!

I looked at my legs and you couldn't tell, so I figured it just bled through my pad and shorts. I ran downstairs and pulled my mom up by the hand.

"Evanne, what are you doing?!" she yelled freezing when she saw my sheets.

"Oh honey. I hate that this happened to you so early." she wrapped me in a hug. "Are you still going to the dance?"

"Yea, I guess. It'll be fun." I said.

Noon couldn't come soon enough. I couldn't look at my dad all morning. I could just tell he knew.

When I finally got to Sam's house I was ready for the dance. I had my outfit in a bag and was totally ready to get ready.

They primped and prodded me until I was ready to explode. And by the time the were finished, it was only 4:30. The dance started at 6:30.

"We're going to eat first, duh!" Sam said like I was stupid.

"Oh, with who?" I asked.

"Parker is going to be there," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, shut up," I said. "When are we going to eat?"

"In like, 5 minutes." she said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." I said trying to be subtle and grab my bag, but Sam saw me.

"Why do you need your bag in the bathroom," she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um," I said.

"I feel for you. Me too," she said. I smiled a bit and walked to the bathroom. I took care of everything and soon, we were on our way to IHOP. Heaven on Earth, other than Starbucks that is.

When we got there, Sam moved some people around on the table. When she finished, I, of course, was sitting next to Parker.

"Hey," he said smiling when I sat down.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. You?" I asked.

"Fine," he said turning away to order his food. I ordered next then the waitress got the rest of the people's orders. The food came out pretty quickly and we ate and went on our way to the dance.

We all piled into a big car and when we got to the school, we piled out like a clowns out of a car. We grouped together with our 'dates' and walked to the table where you paid to get in. All the girls walked to the door while the guys paid for the tickets. Once inside, the question was what to do first. Take pictures, dance awkwardly, or find more people you know.

**Sorry it's so short, but if I don't end it here, then it will be insanely long. Next chapter is the dance. YAY!**

**TRIVIA!!!**

**1) What is the deal with making so many HSM movies? Your opinion.**

**2) Who is your favorite character?**

**3) Who is your least favorite character?  
**


End file.
